When seeking information regarding the characteristics of an earth formation, such as, for example, the degree to which it is saturated in hydrocarbons, a core sample may be obtained from the earth formation. The core sample may then be analyzed to determine the characteristics of the earth formation. Core samples may be obtained using coring tools. Coring tools conventionally include a coring bit, which may include an inner bore and a cutting structure surrounding the inner bore. As the coring tool is driven into an earth formation, typically at the bottom of a previously formed borehole, the coring bit may remove earth material from around a core sample, which is received into the inner bore. A receptacle may be connected to the coring bit and may extend longitudinally above the coring bit. The core sample may be received into the receptacle and may be retained in the receptacle by a core catcher to keep the core sample within the receptacle as the core bit is withdrawn from the borehole. Liquids and gases from within the core sample may escape from the core sample as the core sample travels up and out of the borehole. A sponge material formed from an absorbent material, which may be particularly adapted to absorb materials of interest, such as, hydrocarbons, may line the receptacle and may capture at least some of the liquids and gases as they escape from the core sample. The materials of interest may be recovered from the sponge material at the surface and may be analyzed along with the core sample and any liquids and gases still contained therein to determine the characteristics of the earth formation.